Cuddle Buddies
by Foxboy614
Summary: A storm caused a black-out, which leads to Marco and Star's friendship having a new branch; cuddling. I OWN NOTHING!


**Like I said before, I don't own Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Disney does. I'm just a fan of he show.  
A while back, I posted the Blood Moon Ball Aftermath, and I've received a surprising amount of positive feedback on it. In fact, I wasn't even expecting to get much feedback at all, and especially in such short time. Still, thank you to those that have read and reviewed the story. I aim to continue to do my best.**

It was a dark and stormy Friday night at the Diaz residence. The family, along with Star, were sitting down and watching some TV together. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were cuddled up under a blanket while Star was sitting quite close to Marco. Over the span of the months she's been with the Diazs, Star and Marco had grown very close, and Marco's even formed a big crush on the Mewnian princess that's gotten stronger as the days, and monster battles, went by. Star's feelings for Marco were the same. Without the other, their lives would be quite boring.

"So, what kind of movie are we watching?" Star asked with enthusiasm. Despite how long she's been on Earth, she still gets fascinated by even the smallest of things. Marco has often just watched Star and was fascinated by her child-like innocence and purity. He wished the world could be like her at times.  
"It's a horror movie." Marco answered. "It's a scary type of movie genre, and while I know you fight monsters regularly, the monsters in these movies are actually terrifying and dangerous." he added with a laugh, which made Star herself laugh. Yet another trait Marco loves about her; her laugh is, as Star would say, so cute. _"Why must she be so cute?"_ he thought.  
"I've never seen a horror movie before." Star admitted. "How scary are we talking here?"  
"Like 'sleep with a light on after watching it' scary." Marco told her. "But don't worry, if you get scared, I'm right here for you." he assured her, gently placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Star gave him a smile and gave him a short hug.

"Thanks. I feel I may need a cuddle buddy for this, given how you described the movie." Star told him.

As they watched the movie, Star was practically clinging to Marco throughout it. And when a really scary part would come up, Star would bury her head in Marco's shoulder with a scream, followed by a whimper. Marco felt bad about letting Star watch this, but he wrapped his arms around her waist, which helped her out a bit. Star was starting to relax in his gentle embrace, until an event she hadn't quite experienced before occurred.

Outside, there was a _rumble_ of thunder and a CRASH of lightning, followed by the whole house going dark. The Diazs yelped a bit, but Star screamed and held on to Marco even tighter than before, almost choking the breath out of him. "Dang black-out." Marco muttered. "We'll need some candles to serve as our lights until the power comes back on." Mr. Diaz said. "Marco, you and Star go look for some candles, ok?" Mrs. Diaz told Marco. "Will do, mom." Marco agreed. Marco looked over at Star and felt her shaking in fear. He had never seen Star scared before. Just the mere though made Marco upset. "Hey, Star?" he asked gently. "Can you use your wand to provide us some light so we can get some candles and light the house up?" It took a few seconds to react, but she looked up at him and nodded her head. "Ok. I'd suggest you stay close to me." Marco instructed. Star nodded.

As they went in search of candles, Star was using her wand as a temporary light so they could see in the dark. Soon, though, there was another crash of lightning, making Star scream and cling onto Marco, nearly squeezing the life out of him and dropping her wand in the process.  
"Star? You ok?" Marco asked, concerned for his friend. Star didn't answer; she was so scared, she was shaking and whimpering. It broke Marco's heart to see her like this. He bent down to pick up the wand and give it to Star, then he wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Star's shaking calmed down a bit at Marco's gesture. They then resumed the task of getting candles.

Within a few minutes, the two had gotten the candles and were placing them all around the house, lighting them as they go. By the time they were done, the house was illuminated with several candle lights, creating a calm atmosphere. When they were done, Star and Marco returned to the living room to join Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. While they were gone, Mr. Diaz had went and got a board game for them to play until the storm passed.

It was pretty calm ad relaxing. They played a few rounds of the game and when hey were done, they were just exchanging stories and cutting up. Star was now a bit calmer since the power went out, but she was still a bit on edge. Marco could tell Star was still uneasy, so he moved to sit by her and he wrapped his arms around her waist comfortingly. Both teens blushed at this, but were smiling nonetheless. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, without the kids noticing, decided to leave the two teens alone for a bit, but stayed close enough to stop them from doing anything naughty.

"Star?" Marco asked softly. Star looked up at him, still shaking a bit. "How're you holding up?"  
"Nervous." Star told him. "I haven't experienced weather like this on Mewni." Marco was stunned to hear that, as old as she was, they hadn't experienced a lightning storm.  
"You haven't? How?" Marco asked is disbelief.  
"Our realm is different from yours. I guess that includes climate as well." Star told him. She had a feeling it wasn't a good explanation, but Marco shrugged is shoulders.  
"I guess that makes sense." Marco confessed.  
"But also, any storms we did experience didn't kill the power. So I hadn't had to deal with this before." she further explained. That definitely made sense to Marco; considering that her village had some similarities to an old English Village, it'd make sense that they wouldn't have technology like Earth does.  
"Dang Star… I had no idea." he told her.  
"And now, on top of that movie we watched… I..." Star began, but couldn't finish because she started to shiver and whimper in fear. Marco hated to see her like this; it tore him apart on the inside.  
"Well, I'm sorry I put you through this." Marco apologized. "Is there anything I can do for you to help out?" Star looked up at him and what she said surprised him. "Could we sit on the couch and cuddle?" she asked.

Marco was stunned to hear her ask him to cuddle with her. "Uh… I… guess I can do that." Marco admitted nervously. Star's eyes lit up a bit at this, and both teens stood up and went to the couch. Marco sat down first and patted a spot next to him. Star sat down on the spot and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist once again. It took them a while, but they eventually relaxed and Star rested her head on his shoulder and Marco was gently rubbing her back to help her relax. She felt so warm and safe in Marco's arms.  
"Feeling better?" Marco asked.  
"Much better." Star told him. "Thanks, Marco."

They just sat there in each others arms, each enjoying the other's warmth and company. Marco wasn't going to lie; he was hoping they'd get to do this again some time.  
"Hey, Marco? If this ever happens again, can we be… Cuddle Buddies?" Star asked Marco. Marco blushed deeply at her question. But seeing her happy was enough for him, and he was more than willing to do this again for her. "Absolutely." Marco answered. Star's eyes lit up once again and she hugged Marco tightly, but not tight enough to choke him. Marco, after a few seconds, gave her a soft squeeze and kissed the top of her head. Then, Star surprised Marco and made him blush deeper; she moved herself so that she was now sitting in his lap. "Star?" Marco asked, feeling uneasy himself. But anything that he would have said was silenced when Star pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss. When she pulled away, Marco's face was as red as his hoodie. "I take it you're glad?" Marco asked. "Yep!" Star replied happily.

Marco and Star stayed together for who knows how long, and Star had begun to doze off. Between Marco holding her in his arms, the two of them cuddling, and Marco softly rubbing her back, Star was fighting to stay awake. Eventually though, she let sleep take her, and she fell into a deep slumber, the storm completely out of her mind. Marco looked down at her and found her to be so cute asleep. He felt like a very lucky guy; he had a girl he'd formed a big crush on asleep in his arms. Marco softly kissed the top of her head and rested his head on top of hers.

Marco was just about to doze off himself, but the lights and the TV turning back on shook him out of his daze.  
"Hey, the power's back on!" Mrs. Diaz said. "Fancy that." Mr. Diaz added.

"Finally. Well, I'm gonna take Star up to her room, then I'm gonna get myself ready for bed. Good night mom and dad." Marco said as he listed Star up, holding her bridal style.  
"Ok. Good night." his parents said.  
Once Marco entered Star's room, he gently placed her on her bed, pulled the covers over her, and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Star." he whispered. He left her room quietly, closing the door softly behind him so he wouldn't wake Star up. Marco let out a soft sigh before going to get himself ready for tomorrow.  
"So… we're not only friends, house mates, and battle partners, but now we're cuddle buddies..." Marco said in slight disbelief. "I'm gonna love this." he added happily.  
Things between him and Star just keep getting more and more interesting.


End file.
